An ally, or dangerous foe
by Tyrantking9002
Summary: When a strange distortion appears in space above Earth when the league fights another robot made by Luthor and Grodd, the league is now facing yet another calamity. What is with this distortion? Why is it bringing in monsters and people from other worlds? Who is this dark shadowy kid that randomly appeared? and More importantly: is this going to by like with Dark-khan?
1. Chapter 1

**New ally, or dangerous foe**

 **CH. 1** Crash course

 **I have been binging Justice League unlimited and will start rewatching Justice League. Plus, on the down low, I got an encyclopedia of Superman and I could just resort to it and the show for info and shit. Plus, Justice league, characters and shit goes to DCU. I own all my OCs and shit.**

Above the Earth stood the Watch tower, a base of operations of Earths defenders, the justice league. J'onn J'onzz; A.K.A the Martian Manhunter, last of the Martians, stood on the deck. He was observing the Earth and the exploits of his fellow league members. Most of the league was taking out the latest super-weapon Gorilla Grodd and Lex Luther cooked up. It appeared that the heroes were no match for the 50-foot kryptonite-powered war machine. Superman and his cousin, Supergirl, couldn't get close to the thing without the kryptonite being exposed to them. No other meta-human or gadget-able hero would be able to get close to the machine due to it's laser eyes, strength, or other weapon it had.

The 50-foot machine walked over to Superman and looked down at him. It raised a foot and was about to crush him, but Captain Marvel flew in and saved the downed hero before the machine could even stomp on the ground. Wonder woman and Hawkgirl took advantage of the machine's miss to try and hit it. When they were close to it's head, it's back opened and fired a bunch of missiles. The two heroines serpentine and went in two different directions. John Stewart, a member of the green lantern corps; constructed a huge bubble around a few of the missiles, causing them to explode.

Some of the missiles went around the created ball and accelerated towards the green lantern member. Before they could make contact with him, he created a ball to protect himself. The huge robot opened a huge hole from it's mouth and fired an ice beam at a few buildings; trying to hit whoever it can. The heroes avoided the ice beam as much as possible, but Captain Atom, military-turned-hero who got atomized through an accident, got iced. Before he hit the ground, Wonder woman grabbed him and Captain Atom broke through the ice when she put him on the ground.

"You could at least warn someone before you break the ice." Wonder woman joked. Captain Atom said "sorry" before the two heroes returned to the fight. Superman, who took cover behind a broken Lex corps building, tried to use his eye beams. The robot on the other hand, launched both of it's hands and him and exposed a LOT of Kryptonate. It didn't even have to be launched to have him weakened. The hands grabbed him and they flew through buildings just to try and hurt to him even further. When the hands got back to the robot, there was a huge thundering sound coming from up above. The robot started to squeeze Superman. Supergirl tried to free her cousin, but only got captured as well.

Back at the watch tower, alarms went off. A small meteor appear from out of nowhere and went straight at where the robot was. The Martian Man-hunter tried to warn the rest of the league, but something was disrupting the communications down to Earth. He was about to get any league member who may have been on the watch tower, but something appeared in the sky for a few minutes. The martian's eyes widened, for the object that appeared out of nowhere started to increase in size. It started to look like a ripple, then the meteor turned grey.

Down with the robot, the sky turned into a greyish-orange hue. The robot was about to crush the kryptonians, but the sky caused it to turn around. A meteor appeared and was falling straight towards the robot. The robot released one of the kryptonians and was readying a laser from it's palm. When the meteor was inches from it, a huge devastating laser blasted it. The meteor slowed down when the laser hit it, for a second though, it looked like the meteor was going to be destroyed. The robot's entire arm was destroyed in a milla-second. The meteor fell straight towards the ground and started to crack. The robot looked at it's destroyed arm in confusion.

The kryptonite that was in the hand fell next to the meteor, but it disappeared when a weird darkness appeared and took it. The robot threw Superman as far as it could and picked up the meteor. It tried to crush the huge piece of space-rock, but the rock started to vibrate at a high frequency. The high frequency was more than enough for half of the arm of the robot, destroying it. The heroes tried to get Supergirl out of the way of the robot, but the robot fired an enormous valley of missiles in an attempt to destroy the meteor. Each missile was fired from different places of the robot, causing the heroes to fall back when they came out. The missiles went B-lined to the meteor, but they disappeared when they got close to the meteor.

The robot tried to crush the meteor with it's foot, but the foot was destroyed. The robot fell and was trying to move itself around when it hit the ground. But before it could do anything, something dark went into a broken part of the robot. The robot started to go on the fritz. It started to move around in un-natural ways and huge dents started to appear on the robot. The league tried to back off, but they had to get the robot away from the city.

"Attention, the robot is going to self-destruct." The Martian man-hunter said, but the communications was slightly distorted. Green lantern constructed a ball and struggled to lift the heavy robot high enough into the sky. Superman and Supergirl appeared and threw everything they got into a single punch. The dual punch from the kryptonians launched the robot straight into the sky. When the robot was deep sixed, it imploded. The center of where the robot was when it completed imploded was a dark orb. It fell straight towards the ground.

When the black orb fell to the ground, it landed with a splat. It went unnoticed until Booster gold, a time traveling hero, walked up to it randomly. He kneeled to see what it was, but before he could get close, it raised up and turned into a humanoid figure. Booster gold jumped to his feet and readied himself if the figure was hostile. The humanoid figure went from what looked like an adult male, to a small child. The figure landed on the pavement and everything went silent in the immediate area. As the figure started to open it's eyes, a hat swirled upon on the kid's head. What looked like eyes opened and it looked around. It looked at Booster and tilted it's head in confusion.

"Who is this?" The kid said, walking towards the league member. The kid seemingly teleported towards the hero and grabbed him by the legs. "A league member? But, I'm not suppose to be in the DCU." The kid looked around and saw the green lantern, who was flying overhead.

"A lantern? So, that means that….." The kid trailed, talking himself. He turned to Booster and levitated himself to his level. "League member, is there a 'Batman' that is still here that's initials go by 'BW?'" Before Booster could answer, J'onn J'onz radio'd him in to help with the rest of the city. When Booster looked at where the figure was, he was already gone. When he began to go back to help the rest of the league, he failed to notice the figure looking down at him from one of the damaged apartments.

"So, back here, but why?" The kid asked himself. "I need to know more about this, I'll to the Batcave and," the kid was interrupted when he looked up and saw a huge crack in space. "OH GOD DAMN IT!" The kid yelled, pissed off. "NOW I HAVE TO DEAL WITH _THIS_ SHIT!" The kid paced for a few seconds, trying to figure out what to do. A flying league member flew by and he got an idea.

"I need to get to the League's place of operations." He said to himself. He walked into the shadows, thinking of what to do, and before he got into the darkness completely, he grew an ear to ear smile. He thought of at least one place to go to for the best chance of success, Metropolis.

 **In space above Earth, in the view of the watch-tower.**

"What do you think Diana?" Superman asked, looking at the Princess of the Amazons. The two heroes looked a huge distortion, which looked like something you'd expect out of some fantasy story. It was reported by the Martian Man-hunter only after the fact, due to the fact communications were cut off. Between then and now, a single part of the distortion cracked a few inches.

"I don't know, but it reminds me when dark-khan appeared." Wonder woman said, remembering a dangerous event that happened a couple years prior. Wonder woman chuckled a little, Superman smiled, also remembering fighting along-side a thunder god that he fought and then; moments later, fought alongside him. Just then, a pillar of light shot down from the distortion and landed somewhere on Earth.

"Wonder woman, Superman, what happened?" J'onn J'ohnz asked over the coms. But before the duo could answer, he cut in. "That pillar is being shot on the outskirts of Metropolis." Superman and Wonder woman then went as fast as they could to the Earth. Unbeknownst to them, something else was on it's way to Earth. Something dangerous and something, huge. It was already on the Earth before they got there, and it was hungry…and with it, a legion of even tinier monsters with it.

 **Well, what do you think? I hope this goes well. I was kinda inspiration by Project X zone series and Mortal Kombat VS. DCU while making this. Comment and review. See you next time.**


	2. ch2

Ch. 2 The beginning (or the end)

 **Hey, I'm back. As always, I don't own shit. Plus, to that one guest guy who is commenting about random bullshit, I have this to say to you: keep your shit to yourself.**

The people of Metropolis was wondering what was going on when they saw the glowing pillar of light. They saw huge fights between the league and super-villains, but never something like this. Sure, they had a devastating laser at one point, but that was only a few years ago. There were even monsters and conquerors that they fought that had planet-shattering powers. Wonder woman and Superman examined the laser further and further, but they couldn't figure what to do. The light looked like it was congregating downward, like an elevator of some kind.

Just then, the light stopped moving and something started to growl in the light pillar. Everything went silent as the heroes backed up in preparation. Just then, an enormous monster that looked like a lizard that came straight out of Hades jumped out of the pillar. It looked back at the pillar and a monster that was just as big as the other walked out. Both looked around and eventually saw the two heroes. The lizard monster started to cackle. The other kaiju started to smile and was spontaneously set ablaze. A large sword appeared from the fire and the monster grabbed it.

"It looks like we can begin our first step in making a new addition in our kingdoms." The fire monster said, stepping close to the flying heroes. Superman flied up to the giant monster and cleared his throat.

"Listen here, this is under the protection of the justice league." Superman stated. "We'd advice you two to take your leave or we'd have to get violent." The fire monster started to laugh in hysteria. The lizard cackled as well, but it's laughter died down when the fire one stopped.

"You don't know who you're dealing with humans." The fire monster said, leaning in towards the kryptonian. "We are the great devil brothers; Agni and Rudra, the rulers of the winds and flaming hells." The lizard monster, Rudra, started to roar. It went up on two legs and raised one claw. It leapt in the air, trying to attack Wonder woman. But before Rudra was close to her, it's claw was caught in mid-air. Wonder woman and Superman looked behind them and saw that the lizard monster was wrapped up in a magical string. The two heroes looked down, where the string was coming from, and saw Zitanna, a powerful magician, walking onto the field.

"I felt a strong magical presence coming from the pillar, so I came as fast as I could." Zitanna told her fellow heroes. Agni laughed at the magician, while Rudra roared in frustration.

"So, it looks like another magical fighter is up to fight us." Agni said, walking up to the female magical heroine. "We'd may have lost to him years ago, but without him here, we'll have a better time." The fire demon raised his sword and was about to use it on Zitanna. But before he could do so, Superman punched him in the face, only throwing his aim off. Zitanna dodged the blade, but the reptile brother was released and started to fight Wonder woman. Agni roared mightily and started to inhaled. He then blew out a massive amount of fire at Superman. The kryptonian flew out of the way and the Magician teleported out of the way.

"NO ONE, THAT BE MORTAL OR GOD, SHOULD EVER TOUCH THE DEVIL BROTHERS! FOR THAT, YOU SHALL PAY MORTAL!" Agni bellowed, pointing his sword at Superman and flames roaring all over his body. Agni readied his blade and leaped at Superman, only scratching the alien with his sword. Agni then slashed at the hero, but only got restrained when the blade got close enough to him. The fire demon punched the ground, causing pillars of fire to shoot from right under the two heroes.

Wonder woman flew past Rudra, causing the lizard to slash at her with his claws. When she went in to attack him, he leaped back and started to roar straight into her face. She flew as hard as she could, but the wind made by the lizard was too much for her and she was tossed back. When the lizard stopped roaring, he was immediately upper-cutted by Superman. The lizard was sent back, but it only leveled itself on it's back legs and jumped back. It's tail plunged itself into the ground and the lizard started to inhale. It's stomach started to expand, like something was going filling it.

Zitanna threw an ice beam at Agni, but he parried it out of the way and started to walk closer to her. When he was close to her, he grabbed her and threw her far. Agni saw that his brother was spitting out huge boulders at the other heroes. He smiled and turned his attention back to the magician.

"It looks like we have to put an end to this little game little girl." Agni said, raising his arms in a taunting manner. Zitanna was burnt a little, and she was struggling to get up. Agni went up to Zitanna and raised his sword, ready to slam it down on her. "Say your prayers, girl." Agni said, smiling. "For you will have no salvation for your petty excuse of a fight." He slammed his sword down in satisfaction. He looked at the crater he made, but he didn't see any body, not even any blood. He examined the rubble, but he saw nothing. He was frustrated at it, he looked back at his brother and his fight, the two heroes were still fighting the lizard. He looked around and he began to panic. Only one was able to make that save in that amount of time without him even noticing. He looked around and saw Zitanna on a cliff, he ran up and he was about to destroy it, but he noticed one thing that made him lose his fire in fear.

He started to feel powerful magic, familiar magic, magic he and his brother felt, years ago. He turned around and saw a small kid made out of shadow, standing heroically. Agni roared and slammed his sword down, causing a fissure of fire to go straight to the shadow kid. The kid simply teleported away and started to calmly walk towards him.

"BROTHER!" Agni yelled, turning towards Rudra. Rudra, who had Wonder woman under his feet and Superman in his hands, turned around and saw the kid. He threw down Superman and kicked Wonder woman away. His tail plunged down into the dirt and he started to inhale again. Agni punched the ground again and started to attack the kid. The fire that would have came out didn't appear under the kid, but it appears that the fire was going into Rudra's tail.

The kid dodged every attack the fire demon made, from lunging attacks to firing fire balls, he wasn't even hit once. His attention was fully on Agni, but he then noticed Rudra when his head was turned in his general direction. He seemingly teleported on the lizard's head and his arms extended in order to grab the lower jaw of the lizard. The lizard's brother tried to hit the small man, but only got the head of the one he was trying to save. The lizard was about to fire it's boulders, but it's mouth was closed shut and it's entire lower jaw was destroyed and burnt off. Agni was destroyed by the fact his brother was seemingly dead.

"YOU DARE KILL MY BROTHER YET AGAIN!? DEVIL CHILD?!" The fire demon bellowed. The kid shock his head and sighed in disappointment.

"You idiot," the kid said, sighing. "You know that he is a demon lizard, certain reptiles are able to regenerate their limbs, he'll come back." The huge fire beast wasn't listening, he jumped high in the air in an attempt to kill the small child. The heroes was picking themselves up, so when they noticed that a small shadow-like kid was taking out the monsters that they were having some problems with only a few moments ago, they were wondering what was going on. The demon fell down, and his sword was slammed down on the kid. But when the sword was about to hit the kid, a bright flash came out of nowhere and the sword was swept to the side.

The kid then seemingly slashed right through the demon, fatally wounding him. The demon was bleeding lava and fire, he then looked at the kid and thought of his next move. He growled and threw his sword to the side.

"I lost to you once before, but I will not lose to you a second time." The fire demon said, staring at the shadow child.

"Well, you can either take your sorry tail into that pillar of light and go back where you came from or you could stay here and die." The kid replied, pointing at the fire demon. The demon roared and turned into a huge ball of fire and launched himself at the child.

The kid pointed at the fire demon and raised his thumb. His thumb then slammed down and a huge spike of a finger went straight through the fire ball. The fire ball then exploded and dissipated. The fire devil seemingly died and the child walked to the lizard.

"Okay now Rudra." The kid said, picking the lizard up with telekinesis. "You might want to stay in your kingdom with your brother, or do you want to go on a third lose?" The lizard was thrown into the pillar and the kid raised a palm only inches close to the pillar. He started to mutter something and the pillar started to close in a small way.

"Okay there kid, who are you and what are you doing here?" Superman said, flying over to the kid. The kid continued to close the doing, and as the kid was muttering, Zitanna couldn't help but notice what he was saying.

" _For the fear of darkness and hate of light, let us work for the war of peace. Close the danger that binds the realms and let us fix. The damaged realms that shall be cleaned. Let us cleanse whatever tainted, or we allow, shall allow depths of madness swallow us all_." Just then, the pillar of light shrank in circumference until it was fully gone. The kid looked up and sighed.

"Of course." He said to himself, shaking his head. "Need to find out who and what is causing this disturbance. Need leads though." He turned around and bumped straight into Superman's legs. He looked up and saw that Superman was frowning. He backed up and bumped straight into Wonder woman. He sighed put his hand on knee caps.

"Is…is this Wonder woman?" He asked, closing his eyes and putting his other hand on his nose. Zitanna picked the child up by the hat and was face-to-face with him. "A magician girl? This world actually has those?"

"Who are you shadow?" The magician hero said, not at all amused. The kid sighed, he crossed his arms and thought.

"I'll tell you my name in due time magician girl, but what needs to be done NOW is getting to the watch tower right now." The kid said, eyes closed. Zitanna threatened him with her wand, but he was not phased one bit. "You think a puny wand is going to phase me? Please, I dealt with conquerors of a worlds, the ruler of the dark dimension and even the evil dread Dormammu, you honestly think a novice like you could ever scare me?" Zitanna shock her head and smiled.

"No, not really, seeing how you got rid of the devil brothers." She said. "But a good sleep is what I'd really plan to use." The kid looked at the magician in confusion. Next thing he knew, he was out cold.

"I think it would be a good idea to at least get some answers out of him at the watch tower." Zitanna said, putting the shadow kid over her shoulder.

 **What do you think? Review and what not. And as always, things will come in their own time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3** Where do we stand?

 **Another chapter, and another part of a story. I have been watching Justice league unlimited for a while now. I have yet to watch the original Justice league show to the end, but all I have to say is that I love the Justice League and shit. As always, I own nothing and all that shit.**

 **Somewhere in the watchtower**

It had been a couple of hours since the League had put the strange kid into custody. But, after a while, the kid never stirred. That is, to the League's knowledge. The kid was well awake, but he was faking sleep to figure out a plan. He only figured out one thing to do: get out the holding cell the second no one was looking. After a while, Supergirl came in and sat next to Jon Stewart.

"He still hasn't gotten up?" She asked, turning to him. The green lantern turned to the alien and shook his head.

"He hasn't even moved an inch." The lantern replied, wondering what to do.

"You couldn't get that hat off of him?" Super-girl asked, pointing at the hat on the child's hat that stayed on the kid's had, even though he was laying down.

"Nope, it's like he is connected to it or something." GL said, shaking his head. "Not even the ring could get it off."

The two had their eyes off the kid, but he knew of it. He immediately turned into the shadows and snuck out of the room right before they turned back to him.

The kid started to walk around the halls of the Watch tower unseen. He turned a corner and saw a shadow of someone walking in his direction. He turned back into a shadow and on the ground. When the person walked past him, a Caption Atom, he started to use the hero's shadow to move around without anyone noticing. Caption Atom used an elevator up and eventually got out on one of the many halls that has an over-look of the Earth. The shadow kid got out of the shadow and shuttered.

"Can't keeping using him, that guy has atom or something on him." He said to himself when the caption was gone. The kid looked around and saw the Earth. "We're…So high up." The kid then pressed himself on the metallic wall and started to make his way back to the elevator. But when he saw the distortion in space, he stopped.

"No, it's still there." He said, walking back to the window. He began to observe the distortion. It looked like it had gotten worst; the cracks started to grow more and more, and the distortion started to gain more of an opening. The kid was so wrapped in looking at the distortion, he didn't even hear someone walk up to him. He gulped and walked back when he finally heard a voice.

"Well, howdy there partner." Someone said in a southern accent. "I believe that you belong here lil' sunny." The kid backed up and saw a cowboy when he bumped into him. The kid started to shake, he was scarred about something. He looked out the window and started to shake straight to the point that his teeth started to clatter.

"Well, hold it there partner, what seems to have _you_ shaking like a kitten in winter?" The cowboy asked. The kid pointed at the distortion. The cowboy looked at the distortion and saw a flaming skull looking out of it.

"The dread." The kid said, shaking. The cowboy looked down and was about to ask what he meant, but the kid spoke up before he could say anything. "The dread, Dormammu. You can't be here, anywhere but here." The kid started to look around, trying to figure what to do. "Gotta get help, where….where is…" The kid looked at the Cowboy, Vigilante, and floated up to where he was at eye level.

"Sir, I need help. I need to go straight to the Martian manhunter, straight to J'onn J'onz." He said, just as the alarm went off.

"Attention League, an unknown person who was originally under surveillance has escaped and we need every and all hands to find and capture him." The Martian manhunter said over the intercoms.

The kid floated straight over to the elevator and started to press the "up" button repeatedly. The vigilante stopped him and backed him up a little. The elevator came to the floor and the two went into it.

 **In the central room of the watch tower**

The Martian manhunter was giving orders to other League members, telling them where they would go on Earth. Monsters started to appear on Earth, even the Joker and Lex Luther's men was either running amok or fighting the monsters down on the planet below. The shadowy kid and Vigilante walked up from the elevator, seeing the chaos down below. The kid sighed, shaking his head as well.

"MARTIAN MANHUNTER!" The kid yelled, crossing his arms and closing his eyes. The Martian turned around and saw the kid, he stepped forward and stood right in front of the kid. The child's face twitched a little before he straightened up.

"I take it that you are the one that Zatanna captured?" The Martian asked, looking down at the kid. The small child nodded with a smile.

"That will be me." The kid said, shrugging. "I might also be the one who escaped. But that isn't why I came to the bridge though." J'onn J'onz raised what should be an eyebrow. "I hope you saw the distortion that's above the Earth?" The Martian looked at the distortion, which he only thought was gone moments prior. His eyes widened, he saw a flaming face peeking on the other side of the distortion.

"How do you know of that distortion?" J'onn J'onzz asked, turning back to the kid. Before the kid could answer, a fleshy-like monster landed on the railing and snarled. It then yelled, showing it's razor sharp, round teeth and long tongue. Everyone turned to the monster, the alarm went off and the monster leaped at the Martian. The kid went through the Martian manhunter and grabbed the monster by it's hindleg and threw it towards the lower decks of the observation deck.

"Monsters from the dark dimension." The kid said, looking down at the monster. "If there's one, there's more." Just then, three of the monsters jumped up from nowhere. The kid smiled and summoned a valley of shadowy objects from the shadows around him. The objects were launched into the monsters and they immediately let out a cry when they were hit. Vigilante, Martian manhunter, and the kid looked at the lower level of the observation deck and saw a huge fight among the league and hundreds of monsters.

"Devils and the denizens of the dark dimension." The kid said, looking at the horror. "We need to close that hole, or at the very least, switch the doorway to a safer world." The kid then jumped down, but he was immediately grabbed by the Martian.

"LET ME GO MARTIAN!" The kid yelled, flailing his arms around. The Martian protested, but the kid slipped through his grasp by shrinking down via the shadows. He landed on one of the fleshy monsters and started to fight alongside the League. Every single monster was trying to attack what ever wasn't like them, everyone fought back valiantly.

Green lantern and Supergirl flew into the room and saw the madness that was unfolding. A monster that was basically your generic Doom monster appeared from behind Supergirl and tackled her to the ground. Supergirl kicked the monster when she hit the ground; using the force of the impact to kick it off.

The monster Supergirl kicked landed straight on a herd of other monsters of the dark dimension. The shadowy kid upper-cutted a lizard monster and Green lantern grabbed said monster and slammed it down with the power of the green lantern. The force of the monster being slammed caused the cluster of monsters to be thrown and hurt. Before anyone could figure out where the monsters came from, a vortex of flame came out of nowhere.

Just then, a humanoid monster that looked like a cross between your stereotypical demon and a monkey appeared. It looked around when the vortex disappeared. It looked at the league and the kid. It smiled, happy with what it found.

"Magic and bodies." The monster said, cracking it's knuckles. "I see that I can recreate the Salvador experiments. With another planet to control, things could go smoothly….This time." The monster looked down at the shadowy kid as said kid walked up to him with a pouty face on him. "Oh, you." The monster continued. "It looks like you formed again." The monster raised a hand and sighed.

"No matter, if _I_ get rid of the shadow king and his caster, I'll be made a hero." The monster was about slam it's hand on the kid, but Stewart stopped him by constructing chains around the demon's limbs.

"Not if any one of _us_ has anything to say about it." The green lantern said. The monster looked around again, actually seeing who was around him. He didn't seem fazed at all. He looked at the lantern and tilted his head.

"You honestly think a little construct like _that_ could _ever_ stop the likes of _me_?" The monster asked in a calm manner. "I've dealt with gods and the shadow world, mere light cannot hold me."

The monster grabbed a chain and yanked them upward, hard. They then broke from the floor that they were on and the monster jumped in the air as everyone's minds started to register what had happened.

"Tanji," The shadow kid said, crossing his arms. "I believe it is time that I show you what happens when you cross the king." As the heroes scrambled to try and stop the monster, the kid casually made his way to the controls to the teleportation pad.

Green lantern, being closest, constructed a huge fist and punched Tanji. Tanji smiled as the force of the fist only caused him to fly over a wall. The Martian man-hunter phased through the wall Tanji was at and grew. The last of the martians punched the monster in the top of his head, hard. Tanji wasn't fazed by punch, all he did was turn his head to face the alien. Tanji was about to punch his green opponent, but the alien phased through the wall before the monster was able to hit him.

As Tanji was starting to climb down the wall, Super-girl slammed straight into him. Tanji felt the small blonde's hit, it appeared to hurt him, for he actually had to feel the side he was hit on for a moment.

"OI, COWBOY!" The shadow kid yelled, pointing at the Vigilante. Vigilante looked up at the kid, wondering what he wanted. "KEEP THAT GUY BUSY, I HAVE A PLAN!" Vigilante nodded and started shooting at Tanji, getting the monster's attention. The kid started to press buttons randomly and he thought he knew what he was doing. J'onn J'onzz appeared behind the kid and picked him up.

"Do you have any idea in what you are doing?" The Martian asked, turning the kid around. The kid thought about it and shook his head as he shrugged. "What are you planning on doing with the teleportation pad?"

"Tanji needs oxygen like any human," the kid said, calmly. "Believe me, I've dealt with this monster for years, if we force him out, he'll teleport back to his world."

"What makes you sure he wouldn't teleport to Earth or come back?" J'onn J'onzz asked, narrowing his eyes.

"The dude is a dunce," the kid explained, shrugging. "He'll immediately go back to his world when he thinks a world has oxygen problems. Either that or the low amount of oxygen would cause him to lose some memory, something like that. I don't ask, nor do I want to know." The green Martian gave a look of confusion. "Hey, as long as a threat pisses off for good, would _you_ question it?" J'onn put the kid on the ground and walked to the controls.

"What is your plan, child?" J'onn asked, turning his head to the kid. The kid walked over to the Martian and thought about it. Just as he came up with something, Super-girl came crashing into a railing. She immediately got back up and flied straight at the monster.

"I'll keep him busy and on the teleportation pad." The kid explained, getting on the railing. "When I get the word, you flip the switch and put him in space." The kid was about to leap at the monster, but he stopped and turned around one last time. "One more thing, make sure that it is extremely close, I don't want to be deep sixed again."

J'onn J'onzz seemed to understand what the kid meant, and started to work on the teleporter. When the kid landed on the floor that the fighting was on, he cracked his hands and started to walk towards the battle. "Back to work." The kid said, under his breath.

Tanji's foot stomped on the floor in front of the kid as the huge monster swung at Super-girl. The kid raised one of his hands and a sword made out of shadows quickly grew in his hand. He then thrust the sword into the monster's pawed foot and the monster. Tanji roared in pain and looked down at the small child.

"You'll pay for _that_ you little runt." The huge beast said, raising his other leg. The kid looked down and say that Tanji was only slightly on the teleport pad.

 _He needs to be more on that thing_. The kid thought to himself. He then dodged the foot as it slammed down. The kid jumped on Tanji's foot and smiled smugly as he looked up. The huge monster jerked his foot up and tried to crush the kid with his hands. The kid quickly used the monster's hands to launch himself out of the way of being crushed. The kid then lassoed the monster's hands before Tanji could separate them.

The kid pushed his weight to the side and started to fall. He then used the fall's force to arc himself straight into Tanji's gut, forcing him to take a step back. The kid's fingers on one of his hands grew as he started to run up the monster's abdomen. Tanji jerked his hands up and threw the kid up in the air above his head. Fire was forming in the monster's mouth, and he started to look a little angry.

When Tanji, in essence, used flamethrower, the kid was almost burnt if it wasn't for Caption Atom coming out of nowhere and flew straight into Tanji's jaw, throwing off his aim. The kid released the shadowy rope and free-fall mere inches away from Tanji. The kid thrusted his claws into the huge beast and it slowed his descent. Tanji roared in pain, and stepped back on the teleporter pad fully.

"I will make _ALL_ of you bleed." The monster said, looking at the heroes in anger. He grabbed Captain Atom and was about to grab the kid when he noticed that the kid was smiling. "Why are you smiling?" The shadow kid gave Tanji the "Come at me bro" stance and was grabbed by Tanji. Tanji smiled as he held the kid in his hand. His smile turned into confusion, then into pain as black mass immediately expanded out of the crevasses of the huge monster's hand.

The mass he held was dropped on the ground out of shock and pain. The mass formed back into the kid, as he started to float up to the monster's eye level. He held this smirk as he pointed at his other hand. Tanji looked at the hand that held Captain Atom, which was empty. Tanji was about to look around, but he was immediately hit in the back of the head by Super-girl, Captain Atom, and Green lantern.

The kid drew another sword and threw it into the huge monster's other foot, holding that one still. Tanji grabbed the kid and roared in anger.

"Hey Tanji," the kid said, smiling. Tanji looked confused, he didn't think someone would be calm in something like this. "A word to the wise, always be wary of your surroundings when you're fighting. You don't want to be trapped on a teleportation pad." Tanji looked at his feet and noticed that he was above what looked like a pad or something. He was about to crushed the kid with his other hand, but he was caught off guard when he had felt that his body was floating.

Tanji looked around and saw that he was in space. He let go of the kid and roared, but he quickly realized that it was a big mistake. He clasped his mouth with his hands and struggled to breath. Tanji looked at the kid and narrowed his eyes. The monster lunged at the child, only to get kicked in return. He looked around and started to freak out, trying to figure out what to do.

Tanji looked at the kid one more time internally groaned. He opened a portal into another world, the world that Tanji ruled over. The he struggled to get in, the shadow kid came out of nowhere and dive-bombed him inside. The portal closed quickly, so quickly in fact that the kid wouldn't have been able to get through the portal if he wanted to. The kid looked confident when he looked at where the portal was, he then noticed where he was at and he started to wave at the watch-tower.

J'onn, who was still at the teleportation pad, saw the kid and teleported the kid back into the watch-tower. As the kid got beamed back in, he was immediately apprehended. He sighed as he shook his head. The Martian Manhunter flew down and walked over to him and looked down at him.

"I know, I know." The kid said, like he saw something coming from a mile away. "I busted myself out of prison and snuck my way up here. I shouldn't have done so, but thing is: I need your help." He turned to the league members who were in the room and then addressed all of them with his head. "I need the help of the _whole_ justice league."

"We don't even know each other, why should you be trusted?" J'onn asked, raising an eyebrow, sort of speak. The kid lowered his head for a while. Everyone was unsure of what was going to happen, but they kept their guard regardless.

"You are J'onn J'onzz, also known as the Martian Manhunter." The kid said, his voice devoid of emotion. "You are the last of the Martians, you may or may not have a niece that's working alongside a robin, super-boy, aqua-lad, and a handful of other young heroes." The kid turned his head to Super-girl.

"You are Super-girl, cousin to Superman. Both are from Krypton, the planet was destroyed by something. The reason is sorta muddled, I never really got a definite answer. Some said it was just the planet deciding that it's time was up, other's say it is Brianiac, or some other being that had it out for the Kryptonians." The kid then turned his attention to Jon Stewart.

"Then there is the Jon Stewart Green lantern." He continued. "You use the Lantern ring of will power to keep an eye on Earth and it's quadrant. If memory serves, you are probably dating the one named Vixxin….or was it Hawk-girl? You were just a military man turned intergalactic hero. That is if my memory is to be believed…and if the Batman has his information is fully updated." Just then, Super-girl picked up the kid and held him by what is believed to be a shirt.

"How would you know of Batman and his so called 'Information?'" She asked, angered. The kid smiled and shrugged before shaking his head.

"The Bat?" He asked, smugly. "We met once, we had to help each other out once. He told much about you guys, mostly how he found out each one of your secrets." Before anyone could do anything, the alarm sounded and everyone heard roaring.

 _ALERT, ALERT! UNKOWN INTENTY DETECTED!_ The super computer said.

Before anyone could say anything, the kid jumped out of Super-girl's grip and ran towards the window overlooking space. What was outside surprised him. The distortion in space got bigger and the monster that was on the other side of it was trying to get through it.

"That ain't good." The kid said, before backing up. He turned around and walked straight into Super-girl's stomach. "Now do you see?" He asked, gesturing to the monster. "I can't do this alone. I could close the distortion, but what comes through the distortion is what I might need help with."

"You took out 3 huge monsters up until this point from what _I've_ seen and heard." Jon Stewart said, crossing his arms. The kid narrowed his eyes in a "really" fashion.

"Listen here Green boy," The kid said, pointing up at the lantern corps. Member. "I wouldn't have beaten the big guys, like the kings and Tanji in this state, if it wasn't for someone helping me out. I've dealt with Dormammu, I'd be able to best that giant despot douche if I was bigger, but I ain't." Just then, the monster in the distortion pushed his entire "face" through said distortion and the kid saw this.

"We're going to need a sorcerer supreme." The kid said, shaking his head in defeat. "But, I have no idea if Dr. Strange is able to help for a moment."

"Did you just say, 'sorcerer supreme?'" Super-girl asked, picking the kid up by the hat. The kid nodded his head and sighed.

"The sorcerer supreme that Dormammu has been in huge fights with normally knows how to best him quickly." The kid said, looking at the monster in the distortion. "I can beat Dormammu if it was just a one on one, if there is no circumstance concerning saving someone else, and if I was bigger, better, faster, stronger." Green Lantern shook his head, not even _bothering_ to respond to that. "I'll tell you guys what you need to know, but we need someone to get rid of Dormammu." The kid said, looking at the monster coming into the distortion. "After fixing distortion, or switch the doorway to a safer world, at the very least, I'll do whatever ya'll want."

The League members looked at each other, they don't have any other option, so this kid is all they have in seeing this situation's end. The League agreed as they released the kid. He looked at his hands as he cracked them.

"I'll need a couple of you guys to help me distract Dormammu while others get someone to help stop him." The kid said, turning around towards the league.

"Okay then," J'onn J'onzz said, looking at the child. "Super-girl, you and Caption Atom go to Dr. Fate, he is the closest sorccer we have to help. Stewart, you'll help this kid help stop-"

"You can call me 'Creanion,' J'onn." The kid butted in, rudly. The Martian manhunter looked at the kid and back at the league.

"You'll help 'Creanion' here, I'm going to call up another Leaguer to assist you two." J'onn continued.

 **Off in a swamp somewhere**

"So it appears that our plan has been a success." Gorilla Grodd said, looking at the distortion in space.

"We've had reports from one of our scouts that someone actually used this portal seconds after it was created." Sinesrto said, checking some of the computers in the hideout. Just then, Lex Luther came in with a smile plastered right on his face.

"It appears that we have great news." He said, holding something.

"Spit it out Luther, we're on a small window of opportunity here now that the distortion portal is made." Grodd said, turning around. Luther placed a huge chunk, that looked like it was fragment of space or something, right on the table in front of the huge gorilla. Grodd looked at the fragment, examining it with little surprise. He turned to the bald business man with a blank expression.

"Not pleased?" Luther asked, shrugging. "I've got someone here who came straight from our little experiment here." Just then, someone was yelling and it sounded like a fight was happening. Someone came through the doorway Luther came through, the Toymaker being telekinetically grabbed and carried behind the person. The man was in a cloak and his body was completely hidden.

"Put the Toymaker down, we need him." Luthor said, pointing one of his fingers downward. The cloaked man threw the Toymaker down and started to walk over to Gorilla Grodd.

"Gorilla Grodd?" The man said, slowly raising one of his hands.

"I am Grodd, who are you exactly?" The gorilla asked, crossing his arms.

The cloaked man pulled his hand back and tilted his head, confused.

"My name is irrelevant, I need not tell you for now." The man said. "But what I shall tell you is that I have something you want, something you need."

"What do you have that we need?" Grodd asked, raising an eyebrow. "We have the men, all of which have powers. We have powers, each of us with different ones that makes us more than capable in the long run."

"But you don't have the power," The man said, putting his cloak down, revealing a black-haired man wearing a strange mask. "The power, to kill a god. Help me kill someone that has been denying me what's rightfully mine, and that power is yours."

 **There you have it. Another chapter, I hope that I didn't keep you waiting like a dingus or anything. I hope Ya'll like it. I am sorta doing this for all updated chapters of some of my stories at the end so I'm not taking up your time that much. My friend, Mr. Kite, is having financial issues due to college (Yeah, I know, such shock much surprise). He has a , if you could donate to him, it would help the dude out. I'll be back with another chapter, but can you help a brother out with that ?**


End file.
